cakemaniagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Evans
Jack is a side character, later on secondary character in the Cake Mania game series. He started out by working in multiple businesses, mostly an underwater aquarium and burger shop. He lives in Bakersfield with his wife, Jill, and their children, Rose and Oliver. Personality Jack often appears comical, in most cases. Truthfully, he's very helpful and kind, willing to help his friends and loved ones. He might sometimes get desperate when a situation gets out of control, but proves himself useful when the time calls for it. Appearance A little taller than average, Jack has short blonde hair and blue eyes. He's fair-skinned. His outfits vary in-game throughout the series. Biography Cake Mania 2 Jack is a friend of Jill's, and when his underwater aquarium seems to be in the brink, he begs of Jill's help. He asks for her help for three times, each time growing closer to her. When she was close to finishing making his aquarium a hit by the third time, he finally proposes to her. Happily, she accepts, and both go the Evans' Bakery to announce the news to her grandparents. Cake Mania 3 Jill and Jack are preparing to get married. Trying to surprise her a few hours before the wedding, Jack arrives in time to see Jill disappear as she travels in time to save their family and friends. While worried, Jack is relieved to see them all safe and in time for the wedding. Cake Mania: Main Street Just married and following their honeymoon, Jill and Jack get settled in Bakersfield. When Jill learns her favorite part in town is getting teared down, she turns to Jack and their friends for help. Jack supports her and opens a burger shop in Main Street to help raise money to keep the street open to the citizens and make improvements in it. Cake Mania: Lights, Camera, Action! When filmmakers arrive to produce a movie, Jack worries about Jill's well-being. She's pregnant and the stress to keep the crew fed and making the film, he thinks it might overwhelm her. When that happens, Jack takes over the bakery for her, baking the cakes and even keeping her around in the kitchen for some help. When Jill goes into labor, he drops everything to be by her side, in time to see their children be born. The twins, Rose and Oliver. Trivia * Like a lot of characters in the series, Jack appears in the second installment and remains a constant character for the rest of the series. * Jack becomes a playable character in Main Street and Lights, Camera, Action! * Jack appears ever so briefly at the beginning and end of Cake Mania 3. * When still debating names for the baby (Jill and Jack didn't know they would have twins,) Jack had suggested the names Darcy and Faberge. * Before the bakery in the aquarium, Jack had a tanning salon in an oil rig and an ice cream parlor in Wasilla. * Jack sold the Burger Barn. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters